whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
White Day 2: Swan Song
|engine = Unity 3D |modes = Single player |ratings = |media = |input = *PlayStation VR *DualShock 4 }} White Day: Swan Song'The swan song is a metaphorical phrase for a final gesture, effort, or performance given just before death or retirement. ( ) in Korea, known as "'The School: Swan Song" in the west and overseasThe English title ( The School: Swan Song ) was introduced in the PS VR Asia Conference on July 28th., is an upcoming first person survival horror video game and is the sequel to The School: White Day. It serves as a prequel to "White Day" in terms of story and is the second main installment in the White Day / The School series. It is currently under development exclusively for PlayStation 4 (PSVR) by ROI Games and is targeted for a 2016 Q4 Release date in Korea. Plot Chronologically, the game is a "prequel" set six years prior to the first game. It involves a new cast where Yeondu High School is temporarily closed due to cases of suicide. 6 Students with a male among them (protagonist) enter the school in the middle of the night to uncover the secret related to the death and suicide of several students and friends with a song in mystery.Korean Source: Characters 5 characters were revealed including a main heroine, though the identity of the protagonist wasn't revealed. *Unknown Male Protagonist *Lee Yoo-ri (이유리): The main heroine, she is a student of Yeondu High School at the time of the events. *Gang Seo-yeon (강서연) : *Bak So-eun (박소은) : Glasses Girl. *Yun Si-a (윤시아) : *Han Se-gyeong (한세경) : Gameplay It's been revealed that the game will follow its predecessor in terms of gameplay but with major changes to the UI (user interface) designed for VR and the removal of the running ability. Both of these features have been adapted to reduce chances of suffering from a simulation sickness while playing the game. Development Originally announced in 2015 and showcased in teaser as "White Day PSVR" running on the PlayStation 4 (PSVR), showing the actual remake running with PSVR Capability, the teaser shows the janitor following Lee Hui-min as Seol Ji-hyun is grabbed by Hui-min and both hiding in the registration room, eventually she turns into the Spider Ghost where the teaser ends.Whiteday PlayStation VR Teaser Official In May 10, 2016, White Day: Swan Song was officially revealed in Sony Computer Entertainment Korea's PlayStation Developer Conference 2016, where a teaser trailer was shown along with information disclosed of the characters in the game, the main heroine and features of the game system, It's been revealed that the UI would be adapted for VR and the running feature was disabled/removed to prevent virtual reality sickness. 5 characters were revealed including a main heroine, though the identity of the protagonist wasn't revealed, assumed to be a male protagonist making up a total of 6 main characters. In July 28, 2016, the game's English title ( The School: Swan Song ) was announced in PS VR Asia Conference 2016.PlayStation VR Asia Conference JULY 2016 The first playable show tech demo of the game was exhibited in Ani-Com & Games (ACG) Hong Kong 2016. Further notes *In the conceptual teaser trailer revealed at G-Start Korea event, the running feature was still present and the teaser demo was merely based on the remake. *This is the first sequel to White Day / The School, the second major release being a remake of the first game. *ROI Games openly stated that "White Day did not meet overseas sales expectations. So we prepared to release it on Steam" and currently, "Swan Song" is expected to be released in Korea and any release in other countries aren't known. However, in ACGHK 2016 they announced the western title of the game: "The School: Swan Song" and had a VR demo for people to play, no actual footage was released to the public. This could be possibly due to the demand for the game to release quickly by many people on Steam. *Though initially overseas release was excluded from ROI's targeted audience as revealed in an interview, it is likely they changed their mind since the overseas/western title was revealed. Gallery Images White Day Swan Song SCEK 2016 Conference Captures 1.jpg White Day Swan Song SCEK 2016 Conference Captures 2.jpg|Lee Yoo-ri (이유리) White Day Swan Song SCEK 2016 Conference Captures 3.jpg|Cooperation with Korea's Photographer "ROTTA" White Day Swan Song SCEK 2016 Conference Captures 4.jpg|Release Date (2016, Q4: around October–December) white day swan song cast off screen.jpg white day swan song cast off screen_Lee yoo-ri.jpg white day swan song cast off screen_Bak So-eun.jpg PSVR_The_White_day-Swansong_Demo_ACGHK_1.jpg|Show tech demo on ACGHK (Source :Official FaceBook) PSVR_The_White_day-Swansong_Demo_ACGHK_2.jpg|Show tech demo on ACGHK (Source :Official FaceBook) PSVR_The_White_day-Swansong_Demo_ACGHK_3.jpg|Show tech demo on ACGHK (Source :Official FaceBook) PSVR_The_White_day-Swansong_Demo_ACGHK_4.jpg|Show tech demo on ACGHK (Source :Official FaceBook) PSVR_The_White_day-Swansong_Demo_ACGHK_5.jpg|Show tech demo on ACGHK (Source :Official FaceBook) About_VR_game_developer_in_Korea_on_PS_VR_Asia_Conference.jpg|Introduction of VR game developer in Korea on PS VR Asia Conference (Source :Official FaceBook) The School Swan Song Logo LQ.PNG Swan song 5.jpg|"Swan Song" Screenshot on G-Star 2016 Source Swan song 4.jpg|Source Swan song 3.jpg|Source Swan song 2.jpg|Source Swan song 1.jpg|Source Videos Whiteday PlayStation VR Teaser Official|Beta Version: Shown here is simply a conceptual trailer based on the remake rendered in CGI. White Day - SCEK Press Conference Trailer (Gameplay)|Alternate Concept Trailer White Day Swan Song - Teaser Trailer (Off-screen) '화이트데이 스완송' 발표 촬영 영상|'White Day Swan Song' announcement footage '화이트데이 스완송' 캐릭터 소개|Introduction of the characters in White Day: Swan Song Video Coverage 2016 Korea PS Developer Conference - White Day Swan Song announcement (uncut)|Video coverage of "White Day: Swan Song" announcement External links Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:White Day series Category:Video games developed in South Korea Category:White Day: Swan Song